


Lover's Ledge

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Rey (Star Wars), Asexuality, Confused Poe Dameron, F/M, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: It’s not every day that Poe Dameron watches the last Jedi leap out of a second-story window with messy hair and wearing a tank top and sleep shorts.





	Lover's Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> For Fandom Ace Fest - prompt: Trope Subversion

It’s not every day that Poe Dameron watches someone leap out of a second-story window and land with loth-cat-like grace.

It’s also not every day that Poe Dameron watches the last Jedi leap out of a second-story window with messy hair and wearing a tank top and sleep shorts either.

BB-8 wasn’t sure to make of this either, beeping a million questions to Poe all at once and at a pace he couldn’t keep up with.

The Resistance is based on Dantooine, hiding in an old Rebellion-era base that is carved into a hill. It was once an agricultural processing plant generations ago and sitting vacant for so long had left it in pretty bad shape. Still, it was a secure location and hidden enough to not draw attention as large starships were being brought in. Discretion was key here for the time being.

“Err… Hi, Poe. Beebee-ate,” she cheerfully said while trying to fix her hair to look a little less messy. It didn’t work; her hair was a tangled mess.

Poe looked up at the window she had escaped from and noticed that the window belonged to _Finn’s_ quarters. He almost barked out a laugh.

“Trying to hide a midnight tryst with Finn?” he teased. “Rey, everyone knows you’re dating.”

“Actually, could you help me?” She walked back to the base’s nearest entrance and Poe and BB-8 followed her. “Finn and I were watching a new drama series on the HoloNet and then things got really _good,_ so I decided just to spend the night...”

They entered through a hangar of speeders and headed to the back wall to enter the interior portion of the base. Base could be a maze, even to those familiar with its layout.

“We woke up this morning and found that the door’s malfunctioned. I told Finn to hang on while I get someone to help with the door.”

This time, Poe really did laugh. “Here I thought you were trying to avoid a walk of shame. Sounds like you two still got up to some fun, though.” He knew BB-8 might help with the door issue; little guy saved his butt multiple times breaking him out of places.

“We did,” said Rey. “You should join us sometime.”

And Poe halted in his steps for a moment, unsure of what to say. He never pinned Rey or Finn as a couple that was open to a third member join them. Poe was flattered, of course, but he would rather know the terms of the arrangement before he agreed to anything.

Wait, were they even thinking about the same thing? And he could have sworn Rey wasn’t that into sex, if at all…

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Are you okay, Poe?”

He began walking with her again, snapping out of his train of thought. “Fine. Fine.”

“I was saying, we’ve got a few new dramas lined up. There’s one about a Naboo Crisis-period pilot that we thought you might like.”

Okay, _definitely_ not thinking of the same thing then. He should have known.

With the BB-8’s help, the door to Finn’s quarters were finally open, and the droid did additional modifications to the door to make sure it was fixed for good.

“Oh, finally! Thanks guys!”

Finn emerged out of his room in nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs, something that Poe was not expecting to see.

“Let me get dressed and we can get breakfast.”

“I gotta get dressed too!” said Rey as she rushed back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

…She just meant watching dramas, right?

Poe decided it was better to not make assumptions with these two. They were cute together, but they were beginning to make his head hurt.


End file.
